After All
by myboygeorge
Summary: SPOILERS FOR CH 46 OF IN THE DEEP - Montgomery reflects on the aftermath of the end of the Raglan case and all its repercussions.  M for language
1. In the Office

He like the chair, Montgomery decided. That was one of the positives about moving up the chain of command - the furniture budget went up exponentially.

Swiveling back and forth and enjoying the view from his fourteenth-floor office, he turned around at the sound of his office intercom being buzzed. He had a secretary now, that was definitely something that was harder to get used to than the butter leather beneath his butt.

'Yes, Patricia,' he said, depressing the button.

'Sir you have some visitors, a Raley and Ochoa, they're not on your schedule.'

Montgomery had to laugh at this one. 'They're personal appointments, Patricia, they're cleared for entrance.

He went back to swiveling in his chair and heard his secretary open his door, heard the much-missed mumblings of his favourite crime-fighting duo. 'Gentlemen, you know what I miss the most about being at the Twelfth?' Montgomery asked them without turning around.

'What's that, sir?' Esposito replied.

'That I don't get visits from the Ry-Sposito monster like I used to. You're a subway ride away now, not just steps from my office door.' He turned around and steepled his fingertips together, saw them in their dress uniforms. 'Did I miss a memo about the change of dress code?'

'We thought we'd stop in before the ceremony and check out your new digs. Oh and give you this,' Ryan added, putting a small little green plant on the desk. 'It's a Japanese peace lily, courtesy of my son. He says his teacher has one on her desk and would talk to it when she got cranky and when he asked her why she said it was because she was too old for imaginary friends.'

'Dell's a smart kid. He's big now, isn't he?'

'Grade five already, but he skipped a grade so he's still got some growing to do.'

'Also, sir, Meredeth and I are having a barbecue when this is done today, we'd like you to attend, if you don't have plans with your family already.'

'My family and I would be honoured to attend.' Montgomery stood up, put his hands on their shoulders. 'And if we stand around here anymore we'll be late for our own party.'


	2. On the Stage

The hall was buzzing with activity as Montgomery found his place with the other honourees. He wished he could be sitting with Elizabeth, his sexy Lizzy who still made him pant after her with no more than an inviting smile after all these years of marriage. She would be gripping his hand so tightly, whispering how proud she was in his ear as the Commissioner of Detectives made his speech.

Instead he was standing amongst the others who were receiving promotions, Karpowski amongst them. She looked even stricter somehow in her dress uniform, her curly hair pulled back into a severe bun at the nape of her neck. His former precinct would have an excellent leader in her, he knew, and Beckett would be there to give her some tips on command. Beckett was good at advising because she'd been a first-grade detective for so long that she knew what worked.

'Roy.'

Montgomery glanced over, saw it was the soon-to-be-appointed Deputy Chief of Detectives of North Manhattan Victoria 'Iron' Gates. She, like him, had cut her teeth in Homicide and had worked at One-PP in IA, making sure the cops working out of Cop Central, one of the busiest houses in the NYPD, stayed on the straight and narrow line they promised to uphold.

'Captain Gates,' he commented, reaching out to warmly shake her hand.

'Captain Montgomery,' she replied in her clipped tone that was all business; it was a tone that clarified for Montgomery why she'd been such an ace for IA. 'I was a little surprised to learn you'd given up command of Homicide at the Twelfth. I thought for sure instead you'd have asked for being commander of the precinct itself.'

'The decision was made by the brass at One-PP, not myself,' he replied, smoothing the front of his dress uniform. He didn't bother adding that they'd also wanted Sean Delancy out and retired before they'd learned he was a criminal mastermind and drug kingpin; the revelation that he was a dirty cop and was executed for his crimes had simply given them the opening they'd been craving for nearly six years. 'As much as I love the promotion, it means leaving behind good people.'

Gates scoffed. 'They can't be that good if it took you using a member of the civilian liaison bureau to bring down a drug ring as one of your principle investigators.'

'Clearly, you've missed a couple of media reports, Captain,' Montgomery returned. 'That civilian is now a rookie uniform once more in Homicide. Officer Brennan will be studying to take his detective's exam come Christmas.'

'Well, not just that, but there's also the whole writer-boy tagalong factor as well. I'm sure Karpowski will have no regrets asking him to stay out.'

'Richard Castle is one of the finest men I know, and even if he stopped shadowing Detective Beckett he would still be a valuable asset to her investigations, seeing as they are married and he would volunteer his insight into her work.'

'Well.' Gates sniffed and brushed at her sleeves. 'Thank goodness I'm in the north and you're in the south, he'll still be your problem. Excuse me.'

Montgomery waited until she was far enough away before letting his eyes roll; he knew there were some who still thought of Castle as nothing more than an intrusive annoyance but he knew better which was why he would stand up for Richard Castle every chance he got.

'Don't let her bug you, sir.'

He glanced over and saw Karpowski had edged over to him, two bottles of water in her hand. She offered him one along with a wan smile. 'She doesn't, Lieutenant.'

'It's still Detective for another-' Karpowski made a show of glancing at her watch '-one hour and sixteen minutes. Then I'm the boss.'

'How are things going so far?'

'It's weird,' she admitted, taking a bracing sip of water. 'I keep feeling a little like I'm supposed to be going to you with updates and reports, and now they're coming to me. Beckett's been fantastic helping me find my footing, though sometimes it feels like maybe she should be in charge.'

'Reina,' he told her, using her first name, 'Beckett would drive you crazy inside a week. She doesn't have the chops for the administrative side the way you do. She's not interested in playing politics-'

'Neither am I, sir.'

'Never said you were, but the fact of the matter is, Beckett is best when she is on the streets solving the crimes and chasing down the bad guys. You're at your best when you are balancing the personnel and making sure everything follows the chain of command so that you don't have cases bounced on technicalities by the lawyers. Doesn't make one better than the other as a cop, just means you've found where you can be the best kind of cop you're meant to be.'

'Should there be lesson-learned sitcom music playing now, sir?' Karpowski laughed, then heard the head of HR who was in charge of the ceremony call to them to take their positions. 'Guess that's our cue.'

'Detective.' Montgomery offered his hand to her and grinned when she shook it. 'Make me proud. Remind everyone why the Twelfth is the best fucking precinct in the whole damn NYPD.'

'I won't let you down, sir.'

They fell into line in the ranking order of commendations and promotions they would receive and when Montgomery heard the staccato _rat-ta-tat rat-ta-tat_ of the drum and pipe corps begin, he actually felt his chest puff with pride as he followed the officers out. He suddenly felt like a little boy at a school concert, for as he walked in line, he saw Liz and Patrick, his son, his pride and joy, their faces beaming like suns as he went past; a few rows up he saw the entire Homicide division of the Twelfth precinct in their dress blues, and all their families were there, even the little ones in their Sunday best.

Beckett, he knew, would not be amongst them.

He made his way to the stage with the other three honourees who were being promoted to Deputy Chief of Detectives - Gates for North Manhattan, Malcolm Fillion for Lower Manhattan and Andre Clancy for Queens. Each would be introduced by a member of their previous squad and the newly promoted Deputy Chiefs would given a short speech before the ceremony would continue with the promotion of detectives to lieutenants, third- and second-grades moving up and officers becoming new detectives themselves.

The assembly of people rose as the national anthem was played and they remained standing for a moment of silence to remember their comrades and fellow officers who had died in the line of duty in the last year. Montgomery wondered if any of them gave Spitzer or Cowlan, Attwood or Elliott or even Delancy a passing thought. Elliott and Attwood were both doing their time way up state, where they would remain in solitary confinement for the rest of their lives.

And today was not a day to dwell on that. Montgomery and his men had done the job, they'd done a superlative job given their constraints and they were being justly rewarded for it.

He was third amongst the four deputy chief promotions, so it would be a while before he got his turn in the spotlight. He used the time to tune out the other speeches and look at his men in the audience.

There was Adam Brennan, who'd gotten a raw deal and seen the far side of hell, and somehow rose out of it. He was a true phoenix if there ever was one. He was sitting between Newman and Geoffs, the former of whom had taken him on as an aide for training in Homicide and the latter who made Brennan feel like one of the boys in blue again.

There was Kevin Ryan, the stalwart Irishman proud of his heritage and the fact he was affectionately referred to as a dolphin. Montgomery had heard that phrase tossed around at the Old Haunt after Delancy's execution and learned from Beckett that dolphins might have been the cute and cuddly creatures that kids played with at SeaWorld, they could be the nastiest mother-fuckers on the face of the planet. That description fit Kevin Ryan to T, Montgomery thought, and anyone who thought otherwise had never seen him go after an asshole who'd threatened or mistreated a pregnant woman.

Beside him, Javier Esposito, the pepper to Ryan's salt. If he had to single out a detective he'd thought had grown even more than Kate Beckett in his time as captain of the Twelfth's homicide division, it was the handsome Puerto-Rican. He'd been all about the job, get the straightforward case and the collar, call it a night. Then his world had been turned around when he'd met a beautiful Danish writer he'd fallen in love with and made a family with. Those four beautiful babies had given him even more direction and purpose on the job - he had something he truly wanted to serve and protect now.

'At this time, we would ask Detective First-Grade Katherine Louise Beckett-Castle come forward and say a few words on behalf of the Twelfth Precinct.'

Montgomery looked to the front row where the speakers and other dignitaries of this ceremony were seated and saw her stand up, walk up the stairs of the stage to the podium. She had a folded sheet of paper, and she laid it on the podium, cleared her throat.

'I have served under Roy Montgomery for nearly my entire career with the NYPD, and when people ask me what comes to mind when I hear his name mentioned, it is the same word over and over. Courage. Courage to take on the new officers fresh from the academy, courage to work in unusual situations with assistance from unlikely sources.'

Montgomery smiled at that, saw Castle give a little chuckle from his spot in the audience. Yes, a famous best-selling mystery author would be an unlikely source, no question.

'Courage to take on the challenges of command, the difficult decisions that come with it, the courage to face the victims' families and loved ones and courage to pursue the truth, no matter the cost. It was this past winter when all these different forms that courage can take came together during what was quite probably the most challenging case of his career. Where many would have said this is too overwhelming for so small a group, Roy Montgomery looked at his men, he delegated responsibility to the people he thought best for those jobs and jumped in with both hands to help shoulder the burden.'

Beckett spared him a glance in the middle of her speech because she remembered to her surprose how Montgomery had literally rolled up his sleeves to sort through the documents of the Raglan homicide, even joining in on the waffle-breakfast meeting to figure out the next steps to take. 'The result was the dissolution of a long-running drug syndicate operating out of the Seventy-Second precinct as well as new information on old murders coming to light. Because of his dedication to pursuing justice, his courage to take on a seemingly insurmountable task, it was learned that a man was serving a life sentence for a murder he did not commit. He has since been exonerated and released, and at this time I call him forth to present the Green Star of Courage to Roy Montgomery.'

Montgomery blinked, and stood up as he watched the skinny man come up the stairs of the stage, his long grey-and-blonde ponytail trailing between his shoulderblades. In his hands was a small velvet box and as he passed the podium where Beckett stood, she handed him a small object Montgomery knew to be a chest-ribbon to add to his other honours and awards. He stayed staring straight ahead as Roman pinned on the ribbon, then shook his

'Thanks to you I'm a free man, sir,' Roman told him.

'Detective Beckett headed the investigation.'

'But you commanded the ship, sir, and no sailor knows where to go without their captain.'

'Use this, Roman,' Montgomery implored him. 'You've been given a gift so don't waste it.'

'I don't intend to sir.'

Roman gave his hand one last hearty shake and returned to the audience amidst thunderous applause; when it was quiet once more, Beckett finished with the last portion of her speech.

'Because of this strength of character, this fine example of police work highlighting an exceptional career, it is with great honour I present the promotion of Deputy Chief of Detectives of South Manhattan to Royland Charles Montgomery.'

She stepped back from the podium and looked at him with pride shooting out from every pore in her being as she took the newly minted shield reserved for the highest ranks in the NYPD and after giving him a sharp salute, passed it to him.

'Congratulations, sir,' she said in earnest. 'I can't think of anyone who deserves it more.'


	3. At the Barbecue

'Dad, this is so cool!'

Patrick fingered the medal as he sat in the back of his parents car, as they made their way over to Chelsea. 'Does this mean I get to call you Chief now? Cecilia too?'

'Watch it pal,' Montgomery warned his son with no malice and all humour. 'Cecilia's not a member of this family yet.'

'She will be in three weeks, Dad.'

'Let the boy have his fun,' Elizabeth suggested, enjoying the breeze of early September. 'Now that you're a top dog, he'll have even more reason to brag about you at the office.'

'My son the working stiff.' Montgomery shook his head.

'He's a assistant segment producer for Groove Thing, which I'll remind you is one of ABC's top dance shows. Not many people can accomplish that at age twenty-eight.'

'I know, but it's my job to bust on him, right Pat?'

Patrick grinned in a way that let his father know it was their thing. 'Right Dad. Where are we going again?'

'One of my detectives, well former detectives now, is having a little shin-dig fat his house to celebrate mine and Karpowski's promotions.'

'Alexis Castle's going to be there, right?'

'Yeah, she is, and it's Alexis Weaver now, almost Doctor Alexis Weaver,' Montgomery reminded him.

'Dad, I'm getting married in three weeks, I'm not exactly interested in shopping around, just wanted to make sure there's someone my own age there to talk to.'

'Fair enough.'

Montgomery saw the long line of cars outside the Chelsea townhouse and fit his car in where he could. He didn't mind the walk anyways on a nice summer day like this. 'Alright, we are headed for number two-seventy-one.'

'Right up there on the right, Dad.'

'I know, I've been there before,' Montgomery retorted with dignity, but was secretly glad he pointed it out.

They arrived, with Montgomery with a suit-bag over his shoulder and a gym bag in his hands with a change of clothes and were greeted by the sound of the barking dog. 'Brace yourself, Liz, he's a beast,' he laughed.

'What-'

The door opened and there was Castle with a grip on Arturo's collar as he woofed in greeting at the Montgomery clan. 'He's not that bad, just loud,' he informed them and behind him came a sweet little girl's voice.

'Artie! You big dummy puppy, it's just Daddy's boss! Why are you so loud!'

Montgomery watched as the dog looked behind him at his little mistress who stood in the door way with hands on her hips. Had she fold her arms across her chest, she would have been the spitting image of her father. But, more, to his surprise, the large honey-brown dog trotted over to Tessi and licked her cheek, making her laugh and hug his thick neck.

'Yeah, you're my big silly dummy puppy aren't you? Where's Mami? Let's go find Mami!'

'She's quite a darling,' Montgomery commented. 'Castle, you remember Liz and my boy Patrick.'

'Of course.' Castle kissed Elizabeth's cheek, slapped palms with Patrick. 'Everyone's in the backyard with the exception of Dave, as he just got off a double so he's catching a few zz's upstairs.'

'Finn is with his daddy,' Tessi added from the kitchen, hearing the grown-ups talking. 'He wanted some cuddle time!'

'Thanks, Tessi! You can use the upstairs or downstairs bathroom to change, Roy,' Castle offered, 'while I steal your lady and your boy away for some sizzling barbecue.'

Montgomery laughed, ducked into the half-bath underneath the stairs where he got out of his Deputy Chief of Detectives dress uniform, hung it neatly into his dress clothes bag, pulled on jeans and a pale green polo shirt for the afternoon of being Roy at a colleague's barbecue.

He stepped out, went to the kitchen to find Beckett there with a container of some kind of creamy dip in her hands; she was dumping it into the dish in the middle of the veggie platter on the counter. She glanced up at the other person in the room and smiled at him. 'Afternoon, sir.'

'Kate, we're at Esposito's for barbecue with our families, it's just Roy right now.'

She appeared to mull it over, then shook her head as she picked up the tray. 'Sorry, sir, it's habit but I'll try. Follow me out.'

Beckett shoved open the sliding door, and Montgomery followed her out, then stopped short as he looked around at the sight he beheld: the entire backyard was crowded with people. His people, he saw with a little lump in his throat, as he looked around. The Ryans and the Espositos were there of course, but so was Newman and his family, Geoffs and his wife, even Adam Brennan was there. On the umbrella of the patio table hung a cloth banner that read _We'll Miss You Captain!_

'Attention, everyone, our guest of honour is here!' Beckett hollered and they all clapped and cheered. They quieted down momentarily for Beckett to keep talking.

'Sir, there is no-one in the world who is happier for you than us. You truly deserve this promotion and I think I speak for all of us when I say the Twelfth just won't be the same without you.' Beckett took the bottle of beer that Castle passed her and lifted it, as did everyone else. 'To Roy Montgomery, the finest cop I know.'

'To Roy,' the group chorused, and they drank the toast as Roy felt tears form in the corners of his eyes.

'Thank you, so much,' he said in a husky voice, and Esposito handed him his own beer.

'It's a dry day today, sir, you'll need lots to drink today. Better to get started earlier than later.'

'Thanks, Javi.' Roy lifted his beer. 'And to the finest bunch of cops I've ever worked with. Here's hoping you don't get soft without me around to kick your asses.'

There was a little gasp and Montgomery laughed as he heard one of the little kids - sex undetermined - say, 'Mama, Mister Chief Mon'gom'y say a bad word!'

'Yes, he did.'

Misser Cap'ain! No saying bad words around us! There are some very little ears here!'

Montgomery gave a hearty laugh, and saw it was young Violet Parrish-Robbins standing on a chair beside Lanie to better see the action. He made his way over to her, tapped his bottle of beer against her juice box. 'You're very right little lady, I'll be sure to watch what I say just in case I'm near the littlest of the little ones.'

'Like my baby bro, Finn, he's still little.'

'Why don't we let the new chief get something to eat, huh?' Lanie grabbed Violet around the middle, making her giggle. 'Esposito is manning the barbecue so you know it's going to be delicious.'

'Lanie, I haven't had a chance to thank you and Shane for everything you do. I know I never had to worry about the treatment of my officers' victims with the two of you on the job.'

'Aw, thanks Roy.' Lanie grinned, and Montgomery saw the doctor's eyes go soft; he glanced over his shoulder and saw the yawning Dave walk out of the sliding door with Finn in his arms. Once the toddler was on his feet and racing towards Leo and Trini Esposito, Dave make a beeline first for the cooler, then for his wife.

'Roy, sorry I missed your arrival.' Dave offered his hand. 'I didn't think I'd be asleep that long.'

'You needed it, baby,' Lanie told him, kissed his cheek. 'Take the Deputy Chief of Detectives over that way for some food.'

'You got it, sweetie.'

'Me too! I want to come too,' Violet protested, and looked from her mother to her father. 'Please? I'll be quiet and good like a prettyful flower.'

'I'd be honoured to have such lovely company,' Montgomery told her and Violet blushed a little when she took Montgomery and Dave's hands in hers. 'Prettyful? That's one I've never heard.'

'It's my own creation,' Violet said proudly. 'Daddy says the smartest people in the world are the ones who create their own word when you don't have one in your dictionary to suit the situation.'

'That's not bad. I know I have come up with a few when I've been really mad.'

'Uh-huh. Daddy likes 'pre-zactly', he says it's a combination of 'per-cisely' and 'ek-zactly',' Violet informed him.

'That would definitely come in handy.'

'Uh-huh. Javi! I have a hungry daddy and hungry Mister Chief!'

They stopped where Esposito was manning the barbecue, casually poking at the burgers and dogs and buns on the grill. He looked down and saw Violet grinning charmingly, swinging Dave's had in her right and Montgoemry's in her left. 'Thanks for letting me know, sugar. I think Tessi and Dell want you for their next round of soccer.'

'Yea!' Violet gave each of her men a hug, then ran off in search of people her size.

'She's a treasure, Dave,' Montgomery complimented him. 'You should be very proud.'

'I am,' he laughed. 'You want a burger or a dog, Deputy Chief?'

'I thought I said for people to just call me Roy today.'

'Nah', Esposito scoffed. 'You earned that title fair and square through good quality police work, sir. You deserve every last mention of your new title you can get. And, much like when Meredeth distracts me, you didn't answer my question.'

'Oh, I'll take a double cheeseburger, bun toasted with no butter.'

'If I buttered the buns before toasting, Meredeth would think I'd lost my mind,' he replied, then tapped his bottle of beer against Montgomery's. 'You get to take that banner with you, by the way.'

'Seriously.' Montgomery looked over and grinned. 'It would make an interesting wall decoration.'

'You think Liz would let you put something like that up in the living room?'

'I was thinking in my new office, so I would never forget where I came from.'

'Liz won't let you do what?'

Montgomery felt his wife lift up his arm, drape it over her shoulder as she looked up at him with curiosity. He pointed to the banner on the patio umbrella. 'What should I do with that?'

'I have a couple of ideas,' she said, kissing his cheek. 'All of them involve lighter fluid and a blowtorch.'

'Don't say that to Honey-Milk,' Esposito advised. 'She got us all to sign it before you got here, even the kids.'

'Didn't see that part,' Elizabeth observed. 'Okay, it can stay. I have another idea where it could be used.'

Only Montgomery could pick up on the saucy undertone in what Elizabeth was saying. He drew her away, ostensibly to find Meredeth and thank her for her hospitality. 'What do you have in mind, woman?' he murmured to her.

'Nothing too good for my Superman.'

* * *

><p>Later, when they were home and enjoying a much more private celebration of his promotion Montgomery stood at the side of the bed in just his boxers while Elizabeth lounged in their four-poster bed with just the Egyiptian cotton sheets on her smooth, coffee coloured skin.<p>

'You're serious?' he said to her and Elizabeth winked at him nodded.

'Absolutely.'

'Alright.' Montgomery picked up the banner made from a bedsheet and tied it over his shoulders, then turned around to get into character. He turned back to her and puffed up his chest. 'Miss Lane, what is your emergency?'

'Why, surely you should know.' Elizabeth tossed back the covers and Montgomery swallowed deeply at the sight of his gorgeous wife, naked and waiting for him. 'My bed's empty, I need my Superman to fill it up.'

Grinning, Montgomery dove onto her and grabbing her waist, tickled her, making her shriek in delight.

'Ahh! No! Captain, cease and desist!'

Montgomery slowed his fingers so he was massage her skin and then nibbled her earlobe. 'That's Deputy Chief to you.'


End file.
